Shin and Nishi Kaioshin
by PurpleLunaStars10
Summary: The Supreme Kai Shin always had a crush in the West Supreme Kai Nishi. But he was too much shy to confess his love for Nishi. What will happen with these two Kaioshins? And does Nishi feels the same for him? Oneshot.


_Author Notes: This is a fanfiction dedicated to my most two favorite characters from Dragon Ball Z: Supreme Kai Shin and West Kaioshin. I like to ship these both kaioshins together as a couple, but I also ship West Supreme Kai together with South Supreme Kai. But this time, this fanfic will be a East Supreme Kai and West Supreme Kai Romance Fanfiction. In other time, I will upload a South Supreme Kai and West Supreme Kai romance. Since West Supreme Kai doesn't have a name, I call her Nishi (West in japanese). I also call South Supreme Kai as Minami (Minami is South in japanese) and North Supreme Kai as Kita (Kita is north in japanese). Grand Supreme Kai I call him as Dai Kaioshin here. The Shipping name I gave to the ship of West Kaioshin and Shin is Shinishikai. Also, here in this story, no other Dragon Ball Characters will appear here. This time, I want to give atention to the Kaioshins (they are my favorite characters in the serie). Also, Kid Buu and Bibidi doesn't exists here. So, the Kaioshins are alive. And yes, no fights here in this fanfic. I'm sorry but I'm not good to write fights, even in portuguese. I'm more better to write romance and comedy. I also preffer more to write about romance or comedy. But who knows, maybe I will try to write a history where the Kaioshins defeated Bibidi and Kid Buu someday. Or maybe a history like how Dragon Ball Multiverse wrote the Kaioshins from the Universe 1._

_Supreme Kai Shin, West Supreme Kai, South Supreme Kai, North Supreme Kai, Grand Supreme Kai and Kibito doesn't belongs to me. They belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation._

_My main language is portuguese, but I tried my best to translate my fanfic to english. I may hadn't translated somethings well here. If you see a error of grammar here, please tell me and I will correct._

_This fanfic is gonna be just a oneshot. I just showing here how Shin and West turned to be a couple. That history here is writen in Characters POV to show how they are feeling._

* * *

**Shinishikai - East Supreme Kai x West Supreme Kai Love Story:**

**Shin POV:**

Ugh I don't believe in what I discovered. I discovered that Nishi, the West Kaioshin has already dated Minami, the South Kaioshin. Knowing about that makes me jealous. I've been in love with West Kaioshin for a while now. And thinking that she had felt something for Minami makes me think I have no chance with Nishi. And this desperates me. Kita, the North kaioshin, said that the two had stopped dating years ago. But still, I get worried. I keep thinking that Nishi may still feel something for Minami. Because I see her playing too much with him. I know she likes to play with Minami because he doesn't smile much and so she plays with him to try to make him smile, but it still makes me jealous. I think she might still like Minami, but he doesn't feel anything for her anymore and that's why they broke up. Kita said they broke up because they kept arguing over their differences, but I think Nishi might still like him. After all, I believe Minami is the kind of man she likes. Strong, can protect her, can train her, taller and older than her. I, for the contrary, I'm the weakest kaioshin and even Nishi is stronger than me. I am the shortest and youngest of all here. Nishi is 7 years older than me. And she is even taller than me. Minami is only 3 years older than Nishi. If she ever likes some kaioshin, it would be Minami for sure. I think Nishi would just get a interest in me, if I was more taller and stronger. Because the way I am, she wouldn't be interested. I must seem to be a child to her. Minami, for the contrary, must be the perfect type of man for her. Good thing the two broke up, because if not, I'd have to fight against Minami to get Nishi's attention. Fortunately, Minami no longer has an interest in her. Well at least that's what it seems to me. But Nishi is another story. Because she always is playing with Minami, I suspect that she may feel something for him yet. But I am one of the reasons why Nishi never talks with me. When she tries to talk with me, because of my shyness, I keep running away from her. Why? Why do I have to be so much afraid to talk with her? If she still have an interest in Minami, part of it will be my fault, thanks to my shyness. How will she ever get a interest in me if I keep running away from her? No wonder why she got interested in Minami. He's not shy like me and doesn't run away from her every time she approaches him. Ugh, this is annoying. Why am I so afraid of her?

**POV Author:**

Shin was lying on the grass thinking about Nishi, but stopped thinking when he heard voices. He got up from the floor and realized that Minami and Nishi were approaching the place where he was. Shin went to hide behind some bushes. After a while, Minami appeared in the place where Shin was. Behind him, came Nishi Kaioshin.

\- Please Minami. Come with me to observe the flowers of the field. - said Nishi

\- No Nishi. How many times have I told you that I don't want to participate in your games. - said Minami

"I would do that for you, Nishi. With pleasure." - thought Shin.

Both Minami and Nishi readed Shin's mind and thanks to his thought, they noticed that Shin was hiding behind the bushes. Minami approaches the bush where Shin was hiding, picks up his clothes, holds him by his back and lifts him up asking:

\- Why you are hiding in the bushes?

After asking, Minami releases him and Shin falls in the floor.

\- Did you need to throw Shin down Minami? - Nishi asked lifting Shin off the floor

\- I didn't throw him in the floor. I just let him falls by himself. - said Minami

\- Doesn't matter. Why do you always have to be rough with everyone? This is one of the things I don't like about you very much. Your brutality. - said Nishi

\- If you don't like how I am, why are you around me? Go with Shin. He himself said in his thoughts that he would go with you to observe the flowers. So, go with him. - said Minami

After saying that, Minami flew out. Nishi was seeing the place in the sky where Minami was flying and when he was gone and could not be seen anymore, she looked at Shin and asked:

\- Is that true Shin? Would you go with me now to observe the flowers?

Shin started to run away from there because of his shyness of Nishi.

\- Shin. Come back here! Why are you always running away from me? - Nishi asked shouting for Shin to hear her

But he kept running until he was out of the sight of Nishi.

"What it's their problem? Minami is a brute guy and never wants to do anything with me and doesn't even smile. While Shin is always running away from me. What's the matter with these two guys?" - Nishi kept thinking

Minami was flying in the sky and in some time he sensed Shin's Ki and saw that Shin was running.

"Shouldn't Shin be with Nishi right now? Why is he running? And where does he want to go? I'll follow him to see if I know what is happening." - thought Minami going down to follow Shin

**Shin POV:**

I ran a lot to go to a place that I believed it had no one around and then I stopped.

"Phew. I managed to escape from Nishi. How embarassing. She and Minami, both readed my mind at the time I was hiding in the bushes. I need to be more careful next time, otherwise Nishi will discover my secret. Discover that I'm in love with her and that's why I'm so afraid of her that I always run away from her every time she tries to talk to me or approaches me. I always run away because of my shyness. Ugh. I wish I wasn't so much shy." - I thought

\- Ah. So this is the reason. You are like Nishi when she was younger. You are shy. - said a male voice that was behind me giving a low giggle

I turned back and saw that Minami was behind me.

\- What are you doing here Minami? - I asked

\- I followed you to see where you were going. You weren't with Nishi, so I decided to chase you to see if I could discover anything. And so what I found out is that you ran away from her because you're afraid of her. - Minami says still giggling - But you are much more shy than her. You are afraid to even talk with her. HA! HA! HA! - Minami kept saying, but this time giving louder laughs

\- STOP LAUGHING AT ME NOW. THIS IS NOT FUNNY MINAMI. - I screamed

\- Then you need to lose that stupid fear if you don't want me to laugh at you. You are already an adult and if you keeping acting in that way is ridiculous. Tell me. Have you ever had a girlfriend before? - said Minami

\- It's not easy to get close to her. My body freezes all the time I see her. And it was now this year that I turned 18. And nope. I never had a girlfriend before. - I said

\- This is ridiculous. You're saying you never got interested in any girl when you were studying at the school-castle? You stayed there longer than usual. You stayed there until you was seventeen years old, while the normal maximum age to stay there is 13. And you never got interested in anyone at the time you were there? - asked Minami

\- Yes, I did got interested. But although my shyness got in the way of approaching the girls, when I got the courage to talk to them, the girls rejected me because I was short. They said they only liked tall or strong kaioshins like for example, you. They didn't even want to make a friendship with me. - I said feeling a little sad

When I said that, it seemed that Minami felt bad for laughing at me. I noticed that he lowered his head and started to look to the ground. But then he raised his head and looked at me.

\- Sorry for laughing at you. Your stay in the School-Castle was not pleasant, for what it seems. But cheer up, I doubt Nishi will reject you. You need to have courage and then, go talk to her. Come on, I'm sure, it's been a few months you are trying to get closer to her. - Minami said putting his hand on my shoulder

\- But Nishi must be other girl that only likes tall and strong kaioshins. After all, you and Nishi was dating in the past. - I said taking his hand off me and moving away from him

\- How did you know that? - asked Minami

\- Kita told me. I asked Kita to know if Nishi had a boyfriend and then he told me that you and she was dating before but you two broke up. - I said

\- Kita, why you had to tell? Look Shin, we aren't together anymore. Then you can approach her. - said Minami

\- Don't you feel anything for her anymore? - I asked feeling a little angry inside

\- No. What I felt for her was just a temporary passion. I don't feel anything for her anymore. To tell the truth, she's not my type. She always is trying to change the way I am. Because of her annoying me trying to change me, I lost that passion until I didn't feel anything for her anymore. She is so annoying. - said Minami

\- So this is why you two broke up? Because you can't accept her the way she is and she also can't accept you the way you are? - I asked feeling a little more anger inside me

\- Exactly. Annoying girl. She is better for you. Go after her. - said Minami

\- But she doesn't seem to have forgotten you. She still likes to be always close to you. - I said feeling more angry inside me

\- I doubt she still likes me, Shin. What she wants is to try to change the way I am. Only that. Besides, she already told me that she don't feel anything for me anymore. - said Minami

\- NO. SHE STILL LIKES YOU. JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE TALL AND STRONG. THE PERFECT TYPE OF KAIOSHIN THAT GIRLS LOVE. THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU TWO BROKE UP IS BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO MUCH SELFISH TO PLEASE HER. IT MAKES ME ANGRY TO SEE THE WAY YOU TREAT HER. YOU ARE LUCKY TO HAVE SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU BUT YOU TREAT HER IN THAT WAY. - I shouted and then run from there

\- Shin. Come back here. - I heard him shouting, but I ignored and kept running

**Minami POV:**

I was flying in the air, thinking to myself:

"Poor guy. He's probably jealous of me. But I'm sure Nishi doesn't feel anything for me anymore. Before we both broke up, Nishi said to me she didn't feel the in same way she did when we both started dating. Even her thoughts have changed. What happened to her was the same thing that happened to me. What we felt for each other was weakening until we felt nothing for each other anymore. I could feel that Nishi was losing her feelings for me just by looking the way she kissed me. The fire of the passion slowly faded. Until we didn't feel anything for each other anymore. And that's when we broke up. But just because Nishi still likes to keep trying to change how I act, Shin got jealous of me. But no wonder why, the experience he had in the past with the girls at the castle-school made him act like this. But it doesn't matter. I'll try to help him. Since he doesn't have the courage to get close to Nishi, I will make Nishi get close to him."

Aftet I stopped being so thoughtful and decided to go after Nishi. I was flying in the sky searching for Nishi and when I saw her I went down to where she was.

**Author POV:**

Nishi saw Minami landing on the floor and approaching her. Minami said:

\- Nishi we need to have a serious talk.

\- Will you explain why you don't like to have fun? - Nishi said

\- Forget about trying to change me Nishi. Shin needs your attention more than I. - said Minami

\- Shin? You're lying. You're just saying that he needs my attention more because you're trying to find a way to get rid of me. It's no use, Minami. You will never get rid of me so easy. - said Nishi

\- I'm serious, Nishi. I'm not saying that because I want to get rid of you. Although you are annoying. Shin really needs you. In fact, he's in love with you. - said Minami

\- What? Is Shin in love with me? - Nishi asked with her cheeks blushing

\- Your cheeks are blushing Nishi. Do you feel something for him too? - asked Minami

\- Yes. But not much. Since I first saw him, I have started to feel some sensations in my body similar to the ones I felt when I first saw you. But for him, my sensations and feeling are weak because I don't even know him, since he always runs away from me. Wait. If you say he's in love with me, maybe the reason why he's running away from me is because of shyness? - said Nishi

\- Yes, Nishi. He runs away from you because of his shyness. - said Minami

\- Aww. How cute. He's shy. - said Nishi blushing

\- Then it's even better. Go after him then. He needs you. He had a difficult past. - said Minami

\- How was his past? asked Nishi

\- I'll tell you. - said Minami

Then Minami told Nishi everything Shin had told him about his experience at the castle-school.

\- Poor little Shin. Why those selfish girls treated him that way? - said Nishi

\- He is also jealous of me. Kita told him that we both dated in the past and knowing about that made Shin to get jealous of me. Shin said you still feel something for me and we both just broke up because I didn't want to please you. But he thinks in that way, because you still follow me trying to change who I am. And one more thing. He said you just like me because he thinks I'm the kind of man of your dreams, just because I'm tall and strong. - said Minami

\- Why he think these horrible things of me? He doesn't even know me and already thinks I am equally to those girls he met in the past. No, I don't care that he is short or weak. And I don't even think he's weak. He just isn't trained. And his height makes him so cute and adorable. Now that I know a little more about him, I'm finding him much cuter than before. And as for his jealousy, he don't need to be because I don't feel anything for you anymore. For the contrary, I'm starting to have a love interest for Shin too. - said Nishi

\- Then go talk to him. He really needs you. - said Minami

\- I will. But after when I earn Shin's trust in me, so that he stops thinking that I still feel something for you, I'll return to try to change the way you are. You're too much brute and must change. - said Nishi

\- I'll never change who I am. - said Minami

\- That's what we'll see. - Nishi said showing her tongue to Minami

\- Immature. - said Minami

\- Brute Guy. - said Nishi

\- Big Child. - said Minami

\- I wish I never got interested in you. You're boring. - said Nishi

\- I say the same. You're annoying. - said Minami

\- Your Head is too much big and looks like a pineapple. - said Nishi

\- I don't care. You're annoying. - said Minami

\- Your Chin is too much big. - said Nishi

\- I don't care. I dislike you. - said Minami

\- I dislike you too. - said Nishi

\- If you dislike me, tell me, why you are always near me? - asked Minami

\- Because I love to annoy you. - said Nishi

Minami flew out of there. And Nishi kept shouting at him saying:

\- I'll annoy you one day. It's no use to try to get away from me. You rough, grumpy, brute, giant pineapple-headed.

As soon as Minami was out of sight and could no longer be seen by Nishi, Nishi decided to go after Shin.

**Nishi POV:**

"Aww, Shin is attracted to me, but he's too shy to approach me. How cute. And he has suffered in the past with some selfish girls he met. Poor Shin. If he's too shy to approach me, I'll approach him then. And I'll take care of my cute little Shin. Now where is Shin?"

I was flying in the sky trying to sense Shin's ki, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Probably Shin must have been hiding his ki so I wouldn't find him. I went down to the floor and started looking for Shin walking. I was searching for him. Most of the time, I was unsuccessful in finding him. But one hour I could feel a little ki that seemed to be behind some bushes. I looked behind the bushes and that's when I saw Shin sitting on the grass.

\- You're here Shin? How shy you are. Always hiding from me. - I said to get Shin's attention

Shin looked at me and then he ran off, as he always does. But this time, I followed him, chasing after him too.

**Shin POV:**

Unlike other times, this time Nishi was running after me too. Yeah, this time, she's insistent and doesn't want to let me get away. But I need to keep trying to escape. I increased my running speed to see if I could escape from Nishi, but she increased her speed as well and continued to chase me. How insistent she is now. I decided to fly this time from now on. But she also flew and continued behind me. It's no use, I won't be able to escape from her anymore.

\- Shin, stop running away from me. Until you don't stop, I'll keep following you. - Nishi said to me

"There's no way I can escape now. I'll have to stop. Come on Shin, have courage. You need to lose that shyness." - I thought and then I stopped

Nishi stood in front of me. I felt my heart racing just because she was in front of me, but I decided to hold on and try to have courage this time. Nishi then said to me with a smile:

\- You finally stopped running away from me.

Nishi's smile made my heart race faster. How beautiful she looks when she smiles.

\- I'd like to talk to you Shin. I could never talk to you because you always ran away from me. Then come with me. - She said taking my hand and pulling me by the hand for me to follow her

I was feeling a heat on my cheeks, I believe I was feeling this way because she was holding my hand. But I decided to try to be brave and let her take me along with her this time.

She led me to a flower field. And then, when we got there, she pulled me by the hand, and I followed her into the middle of that field. And then she let go of my hand and sat among the flowers. And motioned for me to sit too, but next to her. I was a little scared to think that I was going to sit next to her. But I remembered:

"No Shin. You won't be able to lose your fear if you don't try. Have courage."

Slowly, I sat next to her, but I felt a heat on my cheeks again and my heart was racing faster. I was feeling in this way just because I was close to her.

\- I'll tell you about my life. I'll tell you all about my past now. - said Nishi

She told me about her childhood first. Then she told me about her teenage years. And when she started talking about her teenage years, she started telling me about the relationship she had with Minami. And that's when I started to feel a anger inside me. But soon she said about the breakup of their relationship. And she said that when they both broke up, neither she nor Minami had more interest in each other. She said she was slowly losing her attraction to Minami until she felt nothing more for him. And she also said that since when she stopped dating Minami, she has been looking for a new boyfriend. Even though she said that, I still suspected that she might still like Minami, but she doesn't want to tell the truth.

After that, she said to me to tell her about my life to her. But I didn't have the courage to tell her about everything I went through in my life, so, I got up off the floor and ran away from where she was.

\- Shin come back here. Why you run away, are you ashamed to tell me about yourself? - I heard Nishi screaming, but I ignored and kept running away from her.

**Nishi POV:**

That Shin is so much shy. But our situation is more good now. I've been able to talk with him, at least a little, but I could only tell him about my life. I'll keep trying to get close to him until he loses all of his shyness. And then, finally we will become friends. And that's when I'll reveal that I already knew what he felt about me. And then I'll admit how I feel about him too. And then who knows, maybe Shin and I are going to turn into boyfriend and girlfriend? Well, it will also depend on this little crush I feel for him. Will it increase as soon as I start interacting more with Shin? That, only time will answer.

**Author POV:**

Months have passed. This time, Shin was almost 19 years old. And Nishi was 26 years old. Shin had lost a lot of his shyness over the last few months which helped in their friendship. They were already close friends, but neither Nishi nor Shin ever confessed about their feelings of passion. The time that has passed made Nishi fall in love even more with Shin. And Shin was already a lot in love with her. But Shin still didn't confess how he felt because of his shyness and also because he thought he would be rejected by her. And Nishi didn't confessed that she already knew Shin loved her and didn't also confessed that she felt the same feelings because she didn't knew how to do it. Since she had only dated Minami in the past and he was the first to approach her and to do all the things with her in their relationship, she wasn't sure how to act. She was shy in approaching Shin first but she was also afraid of doing the wrong thing. And in this time, she had to act first (since Shin is more shy and inexperienced than she is), she didn't knew how to do that and didn't had much courage to do it.

**Nishi POV:**

"What do I do? I've been friends with Shin for months now, and I've been needing to tell him that I already knew Shin was in love with me and that I'm in love with him too. But I don't know how to do that. Every time I tried to approach Shin to tell him the truth, my body froze when I was going to do such a thing. Yeah, I'm still shy, but to approach first on the boys. And no wonder why I act in this way. I just dated with Minami and he was the one who always did the things first in our relationship. He was the first to approachs me and to kiss me. Just after he kissed me first, I kissed him in return. Just only one time, I have the courage to kiss him first. I don't even know how I got such courage to do that. But what am I going to do to confess how I feel about Shin? And if we finally confess our feelings, how we will kiss, if he is more shy than me? I will have to get courage to kiss him first. But how do I kiss someone? I don't know how to kiss. Not even, when I dated with Minami, I didn't knew how to do that. I pratically tried to imitate Minami's movement, but did I kissed him right? Minami never told me neither that I was a good kisser nor that I was a bad kisser. How do I will kiss Shin? How do I lead the kiss? I have no idea how." - I thought lying on the grass

After a lot of minutes had passed, I looked to a flower that was there on the grass. After some time, I stopped to look at the flower and I turned to one side of the grass and began to think: "I think I need to ask someone to teach me how do I confess my feelings to Shin. But how do I will get the courage to do such a thing? And who am I going to ask for help to teach me? Can Kita gives me some advice?"

\- Wants me to teach you what to do Nishi? - said a male voice recognized by me

I got up from the floor and saw that Minami was there.

\- How long have you been here? - I asked fearing that he may had read some embarassing things I thought before.

\- I came here now. I saw that you was looking to a flower first and after you stopped looking to it, you started thinking about your problem to approach Shin. So, tell me, do you want me to help you get closer to Shin? - said Minami

"Phew. Good thing, he didn't read the most embarassing thoughts I had a lot of minutes ago." - I thought relieved. After I reply to him:

\- Yes all the help is welcome but how do I get courage to approach Shin? My body freezes every time I decide to approach him. What do I do? - I said

\- Don't worry about that. I already have a plan in my mind that will help you to get courage. - said Minami

\- What plan? - I asked

\- I'll tell you in the right time. - said Minami

\- Ok. But even with you helping me, it's no use. I have other problem that I can't solve. - I said

\- What it is? - asked Minami

\- Forget it. I'll try to find a way to solve it by myself. - I said

\- Tell me what it is. - Minami insisted and surprised me when he took my arm and when he lifted my face with his hand, forcing me to look at him

I was a little afraid of him seeing the way he was looking at me, so I said:

\- But it's embarassing to tell this. I am a little ashamed to say what it is. And can you let me go? You're scaring me with the way you look at me.

Minami released me. And he said:

\- I didn't want to scare you. I just wanted you to look at me. Now tell me what your problem is. You don't need to be ashamed to tell me. We are friends after all, aren't we? I want to help you. So tell me.

\- It's just that ... - I began saying, feeling embarrassed - I don't know how to kiss. And since now I'm going to have to be the first now to move forward on Shin, I don't know what to do. - I said, turning my head elsewhere so that I wouldn't look at Minami

I heard Minami chuckle low and then I felt that Minami put his hand on my face, forcing me to look at him. I noticed that he was very close to me. I asked:

\- What will you do?

Minami said nothing. He just moved closer to me, crouched down because he was taller than me and brought his face close to mine. I closed my eyes because I already knew what he was going to do. Soon, I felt him starting to kiss me. A little while later, I began to kiss him in return in the way I imagined a kiss should be. After a while, we stopped. And he said:

\- Just like when we were dating, you're not kissing very well. You need to get better.

\- You should had said that I was bad to kiss when we dated. Also, you should had teached me to kiss in the right way. - I said

\- Yeah. I should, but I never cared that you was bad to kiss. I liked to kiss you anyway. - Minami said

\- Also you shouldn't have kissed me here. If Shin had saw us? He was going to be jealous. - I said

\- But you need to train to kiss. You won't learn to kiss better if you don't train. And don't worry, the Shin's ki is far away from here. - Minami said

\- How did you learn to kiss so well? Since we started dating, you knew how to kiss so well. I really liked how you kissed me. - I said

\- I trained when I was 13, 14 years old. - Minami said

\- Ah. So this is why. But we have to be careful with Shin. He can not see us together. He will be jealous. - I said

\- Do not worry about it. - Minami said - But now it's time for you to train again. - Minami kept saying, hugging my body, crouching down and approaching his face to mine

\- But again? - I whispered asking and closing my eyes

\- Yes. Until you learn. - he said and touched his nose in my nose and I was also feeling his breath on me

\- But what if Shin sees ... - I couldn't finish talking because Minami kissed me again

After a while I kissed him in return. We spent the rest of that day, with Minami being my "teacher" and I kept training with him to learn how to kiss right. So it would be a great help for me to get closer to Shin. Fortunately, Shin didn't see us. After that day was over, I learned to kiss right. Finally. Now it's easier for me to get closer to Shin. But how will I get the courage to approach him? Minami will help me get closer to Shin. But how he will help me? And can he really help me? I hope so.

**Author POV:**

In the next day, at morning, Minami decided to put his plan into action. He would be the "cupid of the two lovebirds" at the breakfast the kaioshins would have at Dai Kaioshin's house together. The 5 Kaioshins always ate together in a kind of family reunion. Each day, it was in a different house: One day, it was in Shin's house, another day in Nishi's house, other day in Kita's house, other in Dai Kaioshin's house, and other in Minami's house. This time, it was at Dai Kaioshin's house that the five kaioshins would reunite. And it was at this family reunion that Minami planned to help Nishi and Shin to be together. But first, he would tell the whole truth to Shin. Since Nishi didn't have courage, he decided to do it by himself. Minami started flying to Shin's house and when he got there, he got down to the ground. He landed and walked to Shin's house door and knocked it. Shin, who was inside the house, answered the door. When Shin noticed that it was Minami who was there, Shin greeted him saying: "Good morning." Minami said:

\- Good Morning. I have something really important to tell you. It's about Nishi. She needs to tell you something that she needed to tell you a long time ago, but she doesn't have the courage to tell you. So since she doesn't tell you, I'll tell it by myself.

\- What it is? - asks Shin

Minami told everything Nishi had to tell. Shin was surprised at everything he said. Shin's heart was racing with excitement and happiness when he heard that Nishi loved him too.

\- Nishi love me ... me? And ... and ... and she knew I loved her too because you told her. Finally, now ... now ... now I know I have a chance with ... with ... with her. - Shin said stammering with shyness

\- Yes. She loves You. Now go after her. You two are wasting time. Talk about your love for her. And put that shyness aside. - said Minami

\- But ... but ... but I don't have courage. My body freezes when I get close to her. - said Shin

\- Then I'll help you. Come on. Let's have the breakfast together at Dai Kaioshin's house. Once we get there, I will help you to get closer to Nishi. - said Minami

\- Ok. - said Shin

Shin and Minami flew to Dai Kaioshin's house. As soon as they got there, they saw that both Kita, Nishi and Dai Kaioshin were already there waiting for them to arrive. Outside Dai Kaioshin's house there was a table with several chairs. In the homes of all 5 kaioshins, there was a table with chairs outside the house of them. It was at this table that the five reunited for their family reunion. And it was there at that table in Dai Kaioshin's house that Dai Kaioshin, Kita and Nishi was sitting. And even Kibito (who was much younger in that time) was sitting there too. They were all waiting for Minami and Shin to arrive. On the table there was the food they were going to eat for the breakfast. Dai Kaioshin was impatient wanting to eat the food, but decided to wait. As soon as Minami and Shin got down and landed there, Dai Kaioshin already complained:

\- You two took too long. I was hungry.

\- Sorry Dai Kaioshin. - said Shin

\- Hmph. We didn't take that long. The problem is that you only think about food. Next time, no need to wait. You can start to eat alone without waiting. - said Minami

Minami walked towards Nishi and took her arm, pulling her by the arm.

\- What are you doing to me Minami? Why are you pulling me? - asked Nishi

Minami said nothing, he kept pulling her. He led her towards Shin.

\- What are you doing Minami? - Shin said feeling his heart racing as Minami pushed Nishi in front of him

As soon as Shin saw Minami approching Nishi near him, Shin started to move away giving steps backwards due to his shyness.

\- Don't try to run away Shin. - Minami said grabbing Shin's arm, preventing him from running away

\- Release us Minami. - said Nishi and Shin

\- Not until you two confess how you two feel for each other. Shin already knows you love him Nishi. I told him this morning. And Nishi already knows you love her Shin. Now come on, you two assume what you feel. Put the shyness aside. - said Minami still holding their arms

Nishi and Shin looked at each other and both had red cheeks. Both were embarrassed that Minami had said these things in front of Dai Kaioshin, Kita and Kibito. The three kais who watched the scene between Nishi and Shin only chuckled.

But Dai Kaioshin stopped laughing and said:

\- You two needs to get courage. If you love each other, talk about it once and for all. Or since you both already know the love you both feel for each other, than why you two don't kiss each other at once?

Nishi and Shin blushed even more. But Shin was the most embarrassed and he said:

\- What? But I was never kissed by anyone. I'm afraid. And I don't even have the courage to get close to Nishi. And from what I see, Nishi has no courage either.

\- Shin look at me. Put your fear aside. If you do not try, you will never lose your fear. Let's do what Dai Kaioshin said for us to do. - Nishi said blushing further and looking at Shin

\- Finally you got courage, right Nishi? Now I will release you both. If you two wish we all can leave you two here alone. - said Minami

Minami released both Nishi and Shin's arm and walked away from both of them. But Shin ran away out of there.

\- Come back here Shin, you covard. - said Minami running after Shin

**Shin POV:**

I kept running as fast as I could run, but I noticed that Minami was chasing me and getting closer to me.

"Soon Minami will reach me if I keep running at this speed. But unfortunately, I can't run faster than that. What am I going to do? Minami is much more faster than me. Soon he will reach me."

I kept running as fast as I could, but Minami appeared in front of me and then I had to stop. I tried to turn back and run the other way, but Minami grabbed both of my arms and held me tightly. I was trying to get away from him but I couldn't. And then I shouted:

\- Let me go.

\- No. I said I would help you to approach Nishi and what I say, I do. Even if I have to force you to do it, all because you have a ridiculous Nishi's phobia. - Minami said with a low giggle

Minami went flying and holding me tightly and carried me back to Dai Kaioshin's house. I saw that Nishi was still there. Minami landed on the floor still holding me. And after he landed, he started pushing me towards Nishi again. Ugh, that Minami. He really intends to do the same thing as he did before. I tried to get rid of Minami, but I couldn't, it was always in vain. He is much more stronger than me and I'm pratically nothing comparing my power with him. It was no use. Each passing second, I just got closer and closer to Nishi. And it made my body tremble, made me feel a weird feeling in my belly that I didn't know what it was, made my heart race and made me feel much more strange feelings in my body. I also began to feel heat on my cheeks. I believe my cheeks must be blushing. And at each passing second, I got closer to Nishi and the sensations in my body was just increasing. After a while, Nishi and I were three feet apart. What a situation I am now! This time, I have no way to escape. What do I do? Minami just kept pushing me towards Nishi. And it was no use trying to let go of him.

\- Hey Dai Kaioshin. Hold West Kaioshin. Although she has now taken courage and is not trying to move away, I do not trust her either. She may one hour also try to escape just because of a ridiculous fear. - said Minami giggling low

Following what Minami had said, Dai Kaioshin began to hold Nishi as well. But unlike me, Nishi didn't try to run away. Oh my Kai, will I be kissed by Nishi? I can't believe I'll be kissed on the mouth.

As I got closer, my fear and sensations in my body only increased. Nishi, unlike me, seemed to be "waiting for the kiss" to happen. She had red cheeks too, but I believe I was blushing more. The two of us were now inches away. And my fear and my sensations only increased. When Minami pushed me a little further, until I was very close to Nishi, my heart started beating really fast, much more than before. But no wonder why, now I'm very close to Nishi. Our bodies were touching. Our faces were just inches away. Minami pushed me a little closer to Nishi, and then I began to feel Nishi's hot breath on my nose and lips. Our faces were very close, almost touching. All the sensations I felt in my body tripled. I saw that Nishi closed her eyes and then at that time my heart stopped and it began to beat again quickly. Oh man, it's now. I swallowed hard and then I closed my eyes too. Minami gave one last push, and then with that push, I felt my lips being touched by Nishi's lips. Wow, what an explosion of sensation I felt with the simple touch of our lips. My body literally felt like it would explode. How hot my body was now. A little while later, I felt Nishi hugging my body and beginning to kiss my lips. Wow, what sweet and soft lips she has, I feel that with this kiss she massaged my lips. I knew I should kiss her back, but I had no idea how to do that. How should I kiss her? Maybe it must be in the same way she kisses me. Will it be? I hugged Nishi's body as well, and started trying to mimic what Nishi was doing to me. Just as she did, I tried to massage her lips as well. It was practically a massage exchange what Nishi and me was doing. But after a while, I felt that Nishi stopped massaging my lips and then she released me and walked away from me. Wow, I wanted to kiss her more. I opened my eyes and saw Nishi smiling at me. So, I smiled at her too. We stared into each other's eyes. Nishi looked straight into my eyes and I looked straight into her eyes. But, she stopped looking at me and looked in other direction. I didn't knew what she was looking at, so I turned my face and looked in the same direction she was looking. And I was embarrassed to see Minami, Dai Kaioshin, Kita and Kibito staring at us, and laughing low. I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment and that's when I remembered that if it wasn't for Minami, that magical moment between Nishi and I wouldn't have happened. I didn't realize a kiss would be so good. I wanted more. I walked towards Nishi, took her arm, and started walking with her, pulling her and making her follow me. I took her away from the others so we could be alone.

"Why did you bring me here, Shin?" asked Nishi

"Because I want us to be alone." - I said

\- Ok. - she said

I felt a little ashamed to say, but I took a deep breath, tried to take courage and then I said:

\- Nishi, let's kiss again please. I liked that kiss from before. Please, let's repeat it again.

I closed my eyes, hoping that Nishi would accept my proposal. And soon I began to feel her hugging me again. And then I felt her breath again on my nose and in my lips as well. I knew she was very close to me now. And then our lips touched. She once again massaged my lips with the soft, sweet lips she has. And then I hugged her too and started massaging her lips too. This massage exchange is so good. Why was I so afraid of being kissed by Nishi? Yes, a kiss is very suffocating and it is hard to breathe while we are being kissed. But a kiss is so good, it's worth this breathlessness. I don't want to let go of Nishi never.

**THE END!**


End file.
